Always with you
by cat-socx
Summary: Light's going to be taken away and executed for being Kira. L takes Light away and refuses to let them take him. What will happen? Are they gay or are they not? this is my first fic it really sucks okay also I don't know how to separate paragraphs so uh yeah


L's head is racing. He and the brunette that sits next to him are in complete shock, both for slightly different reasons. Both sit on a crummy motel bead in a crummy motel hours away from HQ or Ls hotel next to a highway. How did they get here you ask? It all started earlier today.

L and Light both sat at computers. L's fingers raced across the keyboard creating loud clicking noises while Light stared aimlessly at his screen, deep in thought. The two were both working on the Kira case, but finding no leads whatsoever. L's concentration is broke when armed men burst through the door behind them, immediately surrounding Light. "You are under arrest for being accused of being Kira." He heard one of the men state, though his voice was rather muffled under his visor. Light struggled as the men pulled him up from his chair and attempted to pull him away, lashing at the men and screaming he wasn't Kira. For a second L stood there in shock. "W-wait!" He shouted at the men, who came to a halt. "I'd like to speak to him for a moment please." L flashed his badge to the men. He wasn't sure whether they were in agreement or even knew what was going on as L look Lights hand and dragged Light away. Light stumbled a bit trying to keep up with L who raced through the halls of the HQ building until he came to an exit. They arrived at a black car. L whipped out some keys from his pocket and slid them into the car, nudging Light to take shotgun as L got in the driver's seat. Light obeyed, still not yet caught up with reality, wondering where he messed up and how. L immediately started driving, taking the nearest exit and traveling on a high way for a while. After about 30 minutes, Light finished panicking and decided to get a grip on the situation. "What are you doing?" Light asked, a bit of fear seeping into his voice. "Driving." L replied simply, hiding his fear better than Light as he clenched the wheel of the car. "Where exactly?" Light skimmed over L's determined expression. "Away." L answered, trying to keep his responses as simple as possible. Light paused a second before asking, "Why?" Ls dark eyes left the road and met Lights for a second. "So you don't end up with a death penalty." Light gave L a cold snicker. "All you've ever wanted is to prove that I'm Kira, which, I'm not. Why the sudden change of heart?" L could tell Lights confidence was returning by the tone in his voice. "Oh I assure you it's not sudden." L replied. Light rolled his eyes. Why did L dodge that question? "I'm still looking for an explanation." Light sounded a bit annoyed. L wondered if the fear in his voice disappeared because he was no longer afraid or because he had masked it. "The explanation should be obvious Light-kun." Light could tell L wasn't going to say anymore. He realized this conversation had left him even more confused than before.

A few hours passed before L arrived at a secluded and crummy motel. He emerged from his car, Light trailing a bit behind him as he checked in. Light honestly wasn't sure why he was following L. He had no idea where he was, why L brought him here, and most importantly, what possessed L into saving Light. Maybe this was all an elaborate set-up to see if Light was really Kira? It wouldn't surprise him. L walked into their newly rented motel room, unlocked the door, and made his way to the bed, where he collapsed. Light walked into the room and took note of the popcorn ceiling, cheap supplies, small space and other un-appealing qualities. Surely L could afford better than this? After shutting the door behind him Light sat down on the bed next to L. "Really, I'd love an explanation about now." Light sighed. L hugged one of the poorly stuffed pillows. "They were going to take you away, so it was only natural for me to make sure you stayed." L said with a muffled voice as he spoke through the pillow. Light had got that part already. He put his hands behind his head and lie on the bed. "Yeah but why? Why did you even care?" He questioned. L kicked off his ratty shoes and stared at his pale toes, taking extra time to answer Light. "Lights my friend." L mumbled. Light wasn't sure what L's definition of friend was, but it wasn't near his. Their relationship more resembled enemies, and enemies do not save each other before defeating each other. Light wondered for a moment if L had romantic feelings for him, then pushed the thought away, determined to stay away from the topic. His determination failed him as his mind wondered about how amazing it would be if L had fallen for him nearly as hard as Light had fallen for L. Something about his pale white skin, his curious dark eyes, his raven hair, his determination and commitment, drew Light to him. Oh what he would give to have L all for himself... but he wouldn't dare admit his feelings. Rejection was assured and it would do nothing but maybe give L the idea that he could manipulate Light. It also may create some tension between the two, which Light didn't need considering there already not so preferable relationship. But still, the off chance that maybe L felt similar kept him dreaming. A light blush came across his face as he thought about it.

L hugged his pillow tighter. Light hadn't replied yet. Did he say something wrong? It had been a few minutes sitting there awkwardly and he desperately needed to know how Light was feeling about all of this. Was Light freaked out that L had dragged him away? No... Light was being arrested- this was preferable, right? Of course. Does he understand why L did what he did? Hopefully. Then why hasn't he replied yet? L played with his fingers while patiently waiting for Lights response.

"So if I'm correct…your hiding me from the police because I'm your friend and they were going to kill me?" Light paused, allowing L to confirm with a nod. "Wow that's really nice of you. How long do you think until they find me?" Light sat up and looked at L. "It depends on a lot of things. Who searches, where they search first and how well they know me... Three weeks max" L deducted, his eyes shifting as he calculated. Light shivered. "So I'm going to have to find the real Kira before then?" His voice was unsteady again. L shook his head. "It's already a positive fact you are Kira, it's not up for debate." Lights eyes widened as he glared at L. "Because of this, we'll have to move a lot and try to remain un-detected." L twiddled his thumbs and refused to meet Lights eyes. L's comment caught Light off guard. Why is L so determined to keep Light safe? To go to such lengths seems unreasonable. "You seem so committed to keeping me safe..." Light muttered. "Why?" He looked at L in anticipation. L buried his face in his pillow, hiding his blush. This was his chance. He could confess, confess he had hopelessly fallen for the murdered of so many. How did he do it? Was it his hazel eyes? His beautiful voice? His undeniable skill? His overall stunning beauty? However admittedly amazing Light was, L still couldn't believe he'd fallen for him, let alone he saved him from a death penalty and was giving up his way of life for him. L attempted to push out a confession. "I- I... love you." He was shaking at an unreasonable speed. How did he manage to get that out? What possessed him to have to courage to say what he had tried saying so many times before now? He desperately wanted to get a glance at Lights face to see his reaction, but feared the consequences of moving his head away from the pillow. He felt a shaky hand placed on his shoulder, and peeked out of the pillow to see Light shaking as well. "I love you too..." Light said in a hushed whisper that L almost couldn't hear. Light lifted L's chin up and lowered his own head to about the height of L's, proceeding to press their lips together. Light placed his hand behind L's head, sifting through strands of black hair gently. L took a few seconds to respond to the kiss before passionately kissing him back, placing his hands behind Lights neck. L lightly licked the bottom of Lights lip, asking for entrance, which was eagerly granted. L's tongue proceeded to explore every bit of Lights mouth, causing soft groans to come. After a few minutes of this procedure, the kiss is broken and L lies his head on Lights chest, small tears welling up into his eyes. Pale fingers cling to Lights shirt. "I don't want them to take you away...now that I have you I can't lose you..." L's desperate cries came out distorted through his sobbing. Light wrapped his arms around L, tears gathering in his eyes to. He put his mouth next to L's ear, landed a kiss there and said, "I'll always be with you."


End file.
